


How to Reject a Human

by DemonicSaiyans



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Mass Effect 2, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Mordin Solus must let Shepard down gently, doesn't wish to cause trouble, wish wasn't him, but it has to be.(In which Mordin "breaks" Shepard's heart.)





	How to Reject a Human

How to let her down without hurting feelings? Be subtle? No. Won't understand, will take it the wrong way, it would be problematic. Bull rush approach? Take the human's way of letting one down? Must remember to research "How to tell the human you're not interested." 

Maybe the asari way would be best. "It's not you, it's our difference in lifespan." No. Will lead questions on own mortality. Need Shepard focus on mission. I wonder if krogans have their own way? No. Not likely. Krogans focus more on breeding then intimate relations. 

Easier to be a salarian, no problems when involving themselves with others. No need for personal attachments. Well, except for few. Why is that? Same species, different DNA and genes. Hmm, a case of nature vs. nurture perhaps? Must remember to do research after Collectors are gone. 

Shepard is not a bad human, not my type, but not bad. She could be attractive by own species, even turian, but not salarian. Too wide, needs constant emotional support, can't provide, too old, don't care. Also hair, too much, must be from evolution, ape vs. Christianity, thrilling debate, wish I was there. Maybe find someone on board, no, wouldn't be the same. 

"Hey, you got a minute?" Shepard is here, must remember to be gentle, do not want to leave mental scars, humans are naturally sensitive. 

"I wanted to talk. Medical matters." Clear throat, back straight, can't prolong her needs, wouldn't be fair for her. She must find someone else, someone who's more compatible. "Notice you come by a great deal." Awkward yet flattering. "I had other species show interest. Never returned the interest. My fault, maybe? Certain eye movement is key when comes to salarian breeding, must accidentally blinked twice."

"What?" Shepard's confused, maybe never had to face rejection? Or maybe has narcissistic personality, one of the two can both be a possibility. Must remember to search Shepard's psych-profile later. 

Now, must stay focused, have tissues near by in case of tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped in my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
